nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
A meeting in the rain - 06/19/2015
Participants Inuzuka Villi Yuki Hyorinata A meeting in the rain EirwynFrostSilver: -She stepped out into the bustle of the street her chocolate brown eyes watching as she watched them pass her. In her arms she clutched the groceries her mother had requested for dinner one in each arm, a fresh head of cabbage resting at the top of one of the bags, sweet cakes and a few. Her mother wanted so much, she struggled to carry the two overfilled bags on her own. Every few steps she had to re-adjust the bags in her arms. She wasn't very strong, nor was she big enough to get her arm to have a good grip on paper bags. She took a quick glance around as to not hit anyone in the street as she made her way home. - "I wonder why Oka-san needed me to get all of this food…" -she mumbled to herself as she struggled to carry to the bags. A few beads of sweat started to form on her small brow. A few kids ran clear past her, laughing and shouting happily as the shopkeeper two doors back stepped out to yell at them. They couldn't be any older than she was… She turned and looked to them for a moment, her face somber and almost sad. She shook her head then looked down into the grocery bags she carried, a lock of ebony hair falling into her face. That was no good…. now she could hardly see. She tried her best to blow away the locks from her eyes as she continued, her slender arms struggling to keep the slipping bags from falling out of her grasp. She looked out of place, the two bags looked to be bigger than she was, as if her small frame was only made to carry one. - "I can do this… I can make it…" - She continued down the street, the area before her growing darker with each passing moment. She looked up and her eyes widened a bit with what see saw.- "Oh no…. please don't rain…. please please don't rain." - She readjusted the bags quickly in her arms, almost having one topple out as she did so. She still had several blocks to go. Only a few seconds later she could feel the first droplet, followed by another, and eventually several more followed after the first, the rain growing quick and heavier with the passing seconds. She gasped, clutching the bags as tightly as she could as she picked up her pace once again. But it was no use, as the storm grew others caught in the rain rushed for shelter, and in their haste no one seemed to take notice, as she was knocked to the ground by a rushing worker. The bags she carried no longer fulfilling their purpose as with the hit from the man one of the soggy bags split open spilling its contents to the ground, the other practically ripped from her hands with the amount of force she was knocked over with. The contents of each bag now riddling the quickly emptying street.- Guest_RandAltork : *Villi, a young Inuzuka was napping on top of one of the taller buildings in the market district. He had long scraggly brown hair that was wet due to the rain of the village. His Amegakure headband was tied around his eyes instead of his forehead. A red fang marked each of his cheeks. He wore mostly black attire, a sleeveless thin hoodie and thick cargo pants with numerous large pockets. He wore no shoes and his forearms and hands were wrapped in bandages with thick leather bracers covering them. His Ninken, Liioco, was laying on Villi's stomach snoring as he slept. The day had been relatively peaceful, the duo had gotten their usual meal from the Barbeque restaurant and had spent the rest of the day sleeping or running around town. As the duo slept their ears picked up a bit of commotion, the sound obviously standing out compared to the sounds of people closing shop and heading home "Hmmm, what do ya reckon Liioco? Might be something for you to eat" he poked the dog's side before scratching him behind the ear to wake him up "Come on get up doofus" the grey pup yawned and stepped off of Villi's stomach allowing him to stand. "Right, lead the way, to the commotion" They hopped from building to building before stopping above a girl roughly Villi's age who had just dropped her stuff. Villi seemed to tilt his head, as if listening to everything at once as his nose twitched. With a nod he jumped down, listening as the worker apologized and hurried off "Huh ... adults are all jackasses" he held his hand out for her to take so he could help her up while Liioco attempted to round as much of the dropped objects as he could and put them in a pile "Y'know, from what i've heard most people actually use a basket or cart to move their groceries around" the headband was still tied around his eyes "Admittedly the shopkeeper is an idiot for using ..." his nose twitched "paper bags, guess he charges extra for plastic or canvas" he wiggled his fingers as if to usher her to take his hand and get up* EirwynFrostSilver: *She rubbed the back of her head, as she watched the man bow in apology before running off. Then she noticed the hand a few inches from her face. She looked up to the boy who had to be around her age. "I-oh um… thank you…" she stuttered before taking his hand and being helped back to her feet. She brushed herself off as best as she could. "I- yeah… they can be I guess." she said awkwardly helping his ninken collect her groceries into a pile. She walked over to the ramen cart that was packing up his stall and asked for a few bags if he could spare some. "I would have used a cart… but… my family just moved here recently, and it needs a new wheel…" she said trying to get as much put together before the ramen vendor came over with bags. "Thank you" she said politely, bowing in respect to the man's kindness. She turned back to the boy. Her ebony hair sticking to the side of her face with the falling rain. "And the shopkeep was… unreasonable about the extra cost of the canvas bags.. I guess today is just not my day." she said with a sigh. She kneeled down and started to repack the bags with care, making sure that the heavier items, such as canned goods were on the bottom of the bag which was followed by boxed item then fruits and breads. As Liioco brought over a long roll like it was a stick, she took it from the ninken, reaching out to pat the pup on the head in thanks. "Thank you for helping me." she stated plainly and awkwardly. As she continued to speak it was becoming apparent that her conversational skills were not fine tuned, as if she didn't talk much to begin with. Her brown eyes focusing on him once again as she took a hold of the second bag, and beginning to pack it full. She wiped the rain from her forehead as the rain had begun to drip into her eyes. "My brother thought this would be good training for me…It was a decent enough idea at the time I guess…" she sighed wiping her forehead again to clear the droplets.* Guest_RandAltork: *Once Villi had helped her to her feet and she had retrieved some bags from the nearby ramen store, Villi began packing some of the items into the bags, however he didn't pick things up himself, instead he would take things from Liioco who would usually place the items at Villi's feet. Villi listened as she spoke, nodding from time to time "Yeah, they charge extra for quick cash. You should look into buying some sturdy shopping bags that you can reuse. And your brother has a strange idea of training, i guess if all your jobs were to be carrying bags for old ladies it might be a good idea, but not if you intend to fight and cause a ruckus" he shrugged "I don't usually do the shopping in my household" he grinned as if there was a joke there, even Liioco seemed to make a laughing sound. Once all the items had been packed, Villi grabbed the heavier bags and ushered for Liioco to grab a bag as well. "We'll help you take these home. Don't want you dropping everything again, y'know" He stretched and jerked his head "Lead the way" as he stood in the rain his shook his head to get rid of some of the water in his hair, it was long and the way it fell made him look wild and untamed "Oh ... we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Villi, this is Liioco. You can probably guess what Clan we are from no doubt. What's your name?" he seemed to be looking in her direction but it was impossible to tell with the headband over his eyes, water seemed to roll down the shined metal. Liioco paced around the girl sniffing her before moving back to Villi's side* EirwynFrostSilver: *She nodded, once the bags were packed. "Thank you…" she blurted nervously as she wasn't expecting him to continue helping her. "My brother thought it would build muscle strength… he says I'm too small to be a genin…" she said as she lifted one of the now four bags. "I-I don't usually go shopping for the groceries either, but my mother asked me if I would grab a few things for her." Her well maintained inky hair drooping and becoming slightly matted from being soaked in the rain. She adjusted the bag in her arms after making a final attempt at clearing the rain from her eyes. The headband that was tied around her arm tinging from the droplets of rain that hit it. "We have reusable bags some where at our house…. Mother had just started to unpack the kitchen boxes before she asked me to head over to the store…. What's so funny?" she asked plainly as she could see the grin cross his face. She started to make her way down the street, which was not unsurprisingly void of people. She looked to him nodding before looking down at Liioco, "I'm actually not very familiar with other clans, but I am going to take the guess due to Liioco, you're from clan Inuzuka right?" she said before adjusting the bag again. When he asked for her name she paused for a moment, hesitating as if she was debating on telling him. "I-I'm Yuki Hyorinata…" she said quietly as her name seemed to take effort to say.* Guest_RandAltork: ☀*Villi followed her, the weighty bags didn't seem to bother him to much though occasionally he would roll his shoulders. Liioco carried a small bag in his mouth and would run off ahead then run back to the pair. Villi raised an eyebrow "Build muscle? Ahh, Genin don't need to muscular, as long as you can out smart and opponent its fine" when she picked up on Villi's grin he shook his head "It's an inside joke, though at the same time not really. You'll pick up on it eventually I'm sure" he rarely turned his head when he was talking. "Bingo! I haven't met any other of my Kin apart from my mother but I'm sure there is another one" he listened to her name and frowned to himself as he repeated the name over and over to himself in an attempt to be able to say it properly "Hyorinata ... Man that's a long name. We might just shorten that. hmmm Yorin is less of a tongue twister. So you are Yuki then? That's pretty cool, where did you move from?" Villi hadn't socialized with many people, he'd met one or two of the other Genin of the village but the conversation was always brief. This was one of the first conversations he felt wasn't going to progress to a fight of some sort. He lifted an arm up, his muscles clearly straining from the wait and awkward movement, and readjusted the headband that had started to slide down his nose, once it was back over his eyes he let his arm fall back to his side, the bag was sturdy enough that it didn't tear or show any sign of breaking* EirwynFrostSilver:-"Honestly, all I have to be able to do is outrun the others..." she said thinking about it. "I don't think i'm built for strength anyway..." as he mentioned her name her eyes widened in slight shock, as he seemed to shrug off her last name with the words 'that's pretty cool'. She honestly wasn't expecting that type of response. Listening as he attempted to give her a shorter name she flashed a slightly nervous smile. "I- uh would Rin work?" she asked "I mean Hyorin works too..." she said awkwardly, "I don't really know how nicknames work, I've never had one before now really..." she smiled awkwardly, as if the action were foreign to her. She changed the subject. "We moved around alot actually...this is the first place my Father deemed safe enough to stay for longer than a few months... but if we go where I was born, I'd be from Kirigakure." she said looking down. "To be honest I've never really spoke with anyone my age before..." she said plainly, readjusting the bag in her hands. "I'm acutally used to people looking at me with contempt than anything else. Most places see my bloodline as bad news because of our clan's history..." she said watching Liioco scamper down the street with one of the bags. "Soo.... How long have you been here?" she asked changing the subject matter from her to him, she looked up at the rain, a droplet catching her eyebrow. "And does it rain here all the time?" she asked reaching up to her forehead to wipe away the water. "Are there others here, around our age I mean?" she was full of questions, wanting to know more about this place that she would be calling home if he could answer them.- Guest_RandAltork: *"Or drop them before they get a chance to chase you" he shrugged "We have a tactic of hit hard enough that you won't get hit back" as he said that Liioco yipped in agreement. He shrugged "I couldn't really say if you were built for strength, Liioco what do you reckon?" the pup turned his head and seemed to look her up and down before turning his head back to the road "He seems to agree with you" Villi said casually. He was a little surprised when her atmosphere changed slightly, he was very unrefined with his words but was sure he hadn't insulted her. he was about to apologize when she spoke again "Huh, oh ... yeah Rin works, definitely" He listened as she explained that nicknames were a foreign aspect to her "Y'know it's like shortening a long name or giving someone a name for a feature of something. I don't really know, it's a thing that you'll pick up over time I guess" he listened to her story of how her family had recently moved "Kirigakure? Probably had sun from time to time. Your father chose such a drab and depressing place to settle down. Liioco and I are starting to hate rain. Oh and to answer your question. The rain never ends, the only escape from it is missions, running away or death" he shrugged but seemed a bit forlorn "No point judging people by what their clans have done in the past, otherwise everyone would hate the Uchihas y'know" He listened as Liioco ran off a bit "You don't even know where to go moron, well, actually you might who knows" he actually turned his head towards Rin this time though he was still seeming to look past her, water pooled above the metal protector that covered his eyes "Ahh we've been here our whole lives, never seen sunlight only rain, most will say you get used to it. But I hope not" he walked for a bit before answering the next question "There's a few from what I hear, all ranging in levels of training. I haven't met many of them yet though" EirwynFrost Silver: ~"I have to actively think of ways to drop someone.... I'm no good with sucker punches..." she said with a slightly awkward giggle. "We had rain there yeah... to be honest the rain doesn't bother me, its makes my future abilities a lot easier actually." she said with a smile. "I still don't have the hang of them though... my brother is much better at it than I am." She said continuing down the street. They started to reach the outskirts of the Gakure, where most of the houses were more distantly spaced from one another. "Its actually kind of refreshing how nice people are here. "I know past hatred is pointless in the present, but it does still happen." she sighed, "Here just feels so much more..... different then the other places we've been..." she said with a smile. "Father says we don't have to hide anymore, to be honest its taking some getting used to...I mean not having to lie to people about who I am." The continued their walk down the road, as the rain turned to a lighter mist. "We're almost there." she said with a smile. The temperature grew a bit colder as they grew closer. "Father must be sparing with Toshiro...." she said with a slight shiver feeling the chill on the air. "Sorry if its cold..." she apologized for her family. They came up to a gate, over the gate hung their clan symbol, a snowflake. Beyond the gate however was even stranger, the rain that had fallen was cold, so cold it had snowed within the boundries of her home, before them the path to the door was covered in snow. "Okasan, tadaima!" She shouted, as she stepped through the gate. "Come on in, its not too deep." She said as she took the first few steps into the fresh powder, the soft crunch of the snow being packed down by her feet could be heard. The enclosure of their home was rather large, something even she still needed to get used to. The door before them slid open and before them stood a woman in rather comfortable clothing, her hair held back by a white bandana, the smell of dinner wafting past her and filling their noses. "Welcome home! I see you made a few friends! Come in come in, I'll get you three some towels to dry off." she said before heading back into the house. Hyo turned back to Villi, "This is home." she said with a smile.~ Guest_RandAltork: *Villi turned his head back to the road as she spoke, it was easier to direct himself that way. "Damn, that just seems like way to much prior planning, you'd lose the thrill of a fight" Liioco came back from an alley way and returned to Villi's side keeping his pace equal to Villi's. "I doubt it rained as much there as it does here. And don't worry, Liioco and I still have a few techniques to learn before we can really cause some mayhem so not knowing your clan jutsu just yet isn't too much of a hassle, just learn 'em before the Exams y'know" He listened to her talk about how much nicer the village was then other places "Really? huh thats weird, I guess people are jerks regardless, thats depressing" The air suddenly got chilly, sending a shiver down Villi's and Liioco's spine "It's wet and cold now" he laughed and followed her through the gate, he stopped before the snow got thick and frowned "Its times like this I wish I had shoes" Liioco made a growl of acceptance and stepped into the snow first. Villi followed and cringed as his feet submerged in the snow "Fuuuuuu" the duo followed as quickly as they could. Villi listened to Hyorin's mother speak, his nose twitched as if he was smelling the air, Liioco was also sniffing the snow as if he'd never seen it before. As her mother offered to get them a towel Villi shook his head as he untied the head band from around his head. Once it was removed he began ringing out the fabric "Oh no it's not necessary. We'll just drop the groceries in side and head off, our mother is probably cooking dinner by now y'know" he looked up for a moment as he was still ringing out his protector, his eyes however were completely white, the irises and pupils hidden behind a thick cataract. He tied the protector around his eyes again and shook his head to remove the water from it "Its a nice place, much bigger than ours" he lifted the bags and tilted his head "Where do you want these?" EirwynFrostSilver: ~"I'll bring them to the kitchen." Hyo said rushing up the steps ahead of them, knowing that the cold sting of snow on his feet couldn't be any fun, giving him a clear path up the few steps. Her mother rushed back to the door, with fresh towels warm from the dryer. "Here dear, for your feet... snow is no good on bear skin, she set one of the towels down on the floor for him to step on and set the other over his shoulders to warm him up. Mothers, no matter who they were they never took no for an answer. "At least take a coat for your return trip, dear. As thanks for helping my daughter and so that you don't catch a cold. It's freezing here, and its raining beyond our walls. I can give you boots to get to the edge of our property, I'm sure Toshiro has a pair lying around somewhere. Other than the smell of a home cooked meal in the kitchen, the house smelled new and rather empty, like piles of cardboard, and had a slightly old smell to it, like before they moved in the house had been vacant for some time. After draping the towel over his shoulders she reached out to take the two bags from him, as Hyo reached for the third from Liioco. "Thank you again for your help Villi." Hyo said bowing her head in thanks. "And you too Liioco." she said with a smile. Her mother also bowed in thanks. "Please feel free to stop by any time. I'm glad to see that Hyorinata has made some friends. And tell your mother she is more than welcome to stop by for tea anytime as well." she said again bowing her head in thanks.~ Guest_RandAltork: *Villi's sense of smell was temporarily overwhelmed by the smell of the fresh cooked meal as he stepped inside. Liioco nudged his leg to usher him to walk forward "right right" he mumbled as he recovered his bearings. He stepped onto the warm towel on the ground and let out a sigh of relief as the warmth went through his body. Liioco let his bag be taken before laying down on the warm towel. Villi gave his bags away before waving his hands "No the coat really won't be necessary, Liioco and I spend all our days in the rain and we don't get sick, we'll just run home to get the blood flowing" he grinned and began drying his hair. When everything had been taken to the kitchen and thanks had been said, Villi scratched Liioco behind the ear to get him to stand up "Come on boy, get ready to run, back streets or rooftops?" Liioco let out a bark "Rooftops it is" The duo began walking to the door insisting that they didn't need to coat or the boots "We'll be alright, think of it as, uhh intense training" He gave a salute motion and the duo stepped out the door "We'll catch you around Rin, see ya Rin's mother" the duo nodded their heads and set off in a dash, through the snow and past the gate "right, lead the way Liioco" they could be seen climbing up onto a roof top at an impressive speed and sense of direction for a blind kid and his dog. They disappeared into the rain and night heading deeper into the village were the apartment buildings were located* Outcome Villi and Hyorinata meet